


Typical

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cas has to save their asses, Dean and Sam are idiots, M/M, Witches, and get themselves in danger, implied dean/cas, its basically just a shy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Sam gets captured, Dean tries everything to save his brother. Too bad he isn't doing much better. Thank god, they have Cas.





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Week 13: Classic Supernatural
> 
> (this is just like ANOTHER episode :D Cas gone without a reason. Sam and Dean kinda stupid and each other weaknesses. ->> Just the kiss sadly doesn't fit :D)

“You have to be kidding me.”

Dean says, when the phone call ends with another scream from Sam. Probably the damn witch had gotten him. Dean tries to calm himself down, but he is fucking afraid his little brother will get hurt again.

“Cas man, if you got your ears on, we need help.” Dean says loudly into the motel room, but even after he opens his eyes again, the room stays empty. Dammit.

It doesn’t take him long to find the damn library Sam went to, since the town is rather small. Every light of the building is out, but one on the highest floor. Dean parks the Impala carelessly in front of the building and gets his weapons out of the trunk.

“Now we just wait for you brother to play hero.”

Dean perks up, when he hears that voice. Fuck, the witch seems to be one of the witnesses they had interviewed yesterday. Dean wants to kick himself. Instead he tries to remain silent. He needs the moment of surprise.

“He will not walk into your trap!” Sam says and he sounds angry, but Dean obviously knows him long enough to know, that Sam is also a bit scared. Maybe the witch hurt him badly already. Dean curses inwardly. 

“We will see. If Dean Winchester is known for one thing, then how much he cares about his little brother.” The witch says and Dean carefully presses his back against the wall, before he squints into the room.

“Screw you.” Sam just says, but Dean huffs a laughter. Sadly the witch is absolutely right. Dean would always come back to save his brother’s ass and he would happily die for him a second time. 

And yes he knows Sam would not approve.

Dean prays a second time, before he kicks the door completely open. He holds out his gun, but the witch doesn’t even blink. Dammit. 

“Sammy - “ Dean tries, but then his back already hits the wall and he falls to the ground. Ouch. Fuck that had hurt. Dean feels dizzy already and then he realizes his gun had fallen to the ground.

“I told you he would come.” The witch says happily, but she isn’t even looking up from her spell bock. Dean looks to his left, where Sam is sitting chained to a chair, looking kinda disappointed. Dean winces.

“I could’ve handled it.” Sam says now and Dean huffs while the witch is laughing. She closes her book loudly and then gets up. Sam wiggles in his chains but of course that does nothing to get him out of them.

“Only your pet angel missing now.” The witch says and Dean growls under his breath. Had always hated witches, but this one would for sure take a special place in his heart. Not.

“What do you want from us?” Sam asks and Dean only realizes now his brother sounds out of breath. There is blood running down one leg and it seems like she had tortured Sam quite some time, before Dean got here.

“From you? Lucifer’s vessel? Nothing. I need your brothers blood.” The witch says, why she calmly gets a bowl out of a cupboard and starts to cut some for sure disgusting stuff into it. Dean is still presses against the wall.

“My what?” Dean asks and then blood drips already in his eye. Great, that why his head feels like it’s bursting. The witch chuckles, almost as if she was seeing some kids doing some adorable. Cooing.

“You heard me darling. Blood of the Righteous man? You can almost do every spell with it.” The with explains and Dean groans of course. That means he is fair game for everyone, as soon as people here about that.

“Well he is already bleeding, take it and let us go!” Sam says and Dean glares at his brother. No way in hell he would give this bitch his blood. Of course the witch just laughs again.

“Oh no honey. I need all of his blood.” She says and when she turns around to Dean, she has a huge knife in her hand. Dean gulps loudly and tries to move away from the wall, struggling. 

Okay this is bad. 

“No! Dean!” Sam yells and that seems to make the witch even more happy. She is grinning and then sharpens the knife loudly. Dean is sure there were only a few times, were he was seriously this afraid. 

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean tries to be brave. Wouldn’t be the first time either of the brothers saw the other one dying. Dean closes his eyes, getting ready for being cut open. This time he doesn’t have a plan. 

He does kinda hope Sammy could escape and shoot the witch with Dean’s gun. 

For a few seconds nothing happens, but then the witch screams as if she was being murdered. Dean slowly opens his eyes and for a second he thinks Sammy had really done it.

Then he sees Castiel standing behind the witch. 

“Cas!” Dean says and he can’t remember the last time he was so relieved to see the angel. Castiel is not smiling, instead he frowns at the dead witch to his feet.

“It looks like I can never leave you alone when heaven needs me.” Castiel says slowly and then he walks over to Sam, so he can free him. Dean only realizes now that he can move again, not that the spell is broken.

“What does that mean?” Dean says growling. Castiel doesn’t even turn around to him.

“Just that you are always being stupid.” Castiel says and while Sam laughs, Dean is already walking back to his Baby, obviously pouting.

*

“Cas?” Dean asks and leans against Baby. Sam is still cleaning up the mess they left in the library. Nerd.

“Hm?” Castiel hums, watching the stars over him. Dean sighs, he had never been good at talking about his feelings, but sometimes… he knows he has to. This seems like such a moment.

“I’m glad you saved us today and… I’m just glad that I know you.” Dean says and he hopes Castiel understands that this is more than just a thank you. Castiel looks to him, one eyebrow raised before he smiles.

“Anytime.” Castiel says, he leans even closer and presses a short kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean blushes badly, but the angel is already gone, before he can say anything more.

“Where did Cas go?” Sam asks and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Get in the car, Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just really short since I'm so busy... hope you like it anyway!


End file.
